The Old Gumbie Cat/German
The German lyrics for "The Old Gumbie Cat". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for: Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for: Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 "Die alte Gumbie-Katze" Munkostrap: Die Gumbie-Katze, die ich mein, Die nennt sich Jenny Fleckenreich, Ihr Mantel ist besonders fein, getigert und gefleckt zugleich Den ganzen Tag sitzt sie im Flur, vorm Haustor oder im Büro Sie sitzt und sitzt und sitzt und sitzt, denn Gumbie-Katzen sind halt so, Gumbie-Katzen sind halt so. Trio: Doch sind die Geschäfte des Tages getan, fängt für eine Gumbie-Katze die Arbeit erst an, Die andern, die schlafen und löschen das Licht Sie schleicht in den Keller und tut ihre Pflicht. Das ist gar nicht so leicht, denn die Mäuse Sind schlimm... Gumbie: Ihnen fehlt die Kultur, ihnen fehlt der Benimm... Trio: Und hat sie's geschafft sie in Reihe zu bringen, Dann lehrt sie sie Gumbie: Nähen und häkeln und singen. Munkostrap: Die Gumbie-Katze, die ich mein, Die nennt sich Jenny Fleckenreich, Sie fängt die Vorhangkordel ein und beisst daran den Knoten weich. Sie sitzt gern auf dem Fensterbrett und bei der Heizung vor dem Klo, Sie sitzt und sitzt und sitzt und sitzt, Denn Gumbie-Katzen tun das so, Gumbie-Katzen tun das so. Trio: Da sind die Geschäfte des Tages getan, Fängt für eine Gumbie-Katze die Arbeit erst an, Sie muß Kakerlaken Gumbie: die Freiheit gestalten Trio: Sonst lassen sie Gumbie: sinnlos Mutwillen walten Trio: Sie hat aus den halbstarken, wilden der Nacht Ein tüchtiges Trupp Pfadfinder gemacht, Gumbie: Sie sind allzeit bereit, gut und hilfreich zu sein Trio: Und eine Parade studierten sie ein ... Alle: For she's a jolly good fellow! Gumbie: Ach ihr seid nett! Hamburg 1986 "Die Gumbie-Katze" Munkustrap: Eine Gumbie-Katze fällt mir ein: Man nennt sie Jenny Fleckenfell, gescheckt am Bauch, gestreift am Bein, ihr Fleckenfell erkennt man schnell. Den Tag lang sitzt sie vor der Tür, im Flur und auch im Treppenhaus, sie sitzt und sitzt und sitzt und sitzt, denn das macht eine Gumbie aus, denn das macht eine Gumbie aus. Trio: Doch ... wenn des Tages Schwirren und Wirren getan, für die Gumbie fängt dann ihre Arbeit erst an, und ist es erst' mal dunkel und ganz ruhig im Haus, dann kommt sie hellwach in den Keller gebraust, um die Mäuse besorgt und auf Ordnung erpicht. Gumbie: Denn die Mäusemanieren gefallen mir nicht. Trio: Und wenn sie dann alle in Reih' und Glied stehen, dann lernen sie, Gumbie: singen und häkeln und nähen. Munkustrap: Eine Gumbie-Katze fällt mir ein, man nennt sie Jenny Fleckenfell, sie träumt oft in den Tag hinein und döst gern unterm Bettgestell. Sonst sitzt sie auf der Fensterbank und schaut dort stundenlang hinaus, sie sitzt und sitzt und sitzt und sitzt, denn das macht eine Gumbie aus, denn das macht eine Gumbie aus. Trio: Doch ... wenn des Tages Schwirren und Wirren getan, für die Gumbie fängt dann ihre Arbeit erst an, sie findet die Kakerlaken - Gumbie: sind empörend! Trio: Mit Beschäftigung - Gumbie: wären sie nicht so zerstörend. Trio: Und da gründet sie fix aus dem unnützen Clan, einen Pfadfindertrupp gleich mit Arbeit verplant. Gumbie: Denn ein richtiges Ziel kann nur gut für sie sein. Trio: Und nun führt sie den Käferzapfenstreich ein. Alle: For she's a jolly good fellow! Gumbie: Recht schönen Dank! Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Die Gumbie-Katz'" Munkustrap: Eine Gumbie-Katze fällt mir ein, man nennt sie Jenny Fleckenfell, gescheckt am Bauch, gestreift am Bein, ihr Fleckenfell erkennt man schnell. Den Tag lang sitzt sie vor der Tür, im Flur und auch im Treppenhaus. Sie sitzt und sitzt und sitzt und sitzt, denn das macht eine Gumbie aus. Denn das macht eine Gumbie aus... Trio: Doch ... wenn des Tages Mühen und Plagen getan, für die Gumbie fängt dann ihre Arbeit erst an. Und ist es erst mal dunkel und ganz ruhig im Haus, dann kommt sie hellwach in den Keller gebraust. Um die Mäuse besorgt und auf Ordnung erpicht Gumbie: denn die Mäusemanieren gefallen mir nicht! Trio: Und wenn sie dann stramm und in Reih' und Gliedestehen dann lernen sie Gumbie: singen und sticken und nähen. Munkustrap: Eine Gumbie-Katze fällt mir ein, man nennt sie Jenny Fleckenfell, sie träumt oft in den Tag hinein und döst gern unter' m Bettgestell. Sonst sitzt sie auf der Fensterbank und schaut dort stundenlang hinaus . Sie sitzt und sitzt und sitzt und sitzt, denn das macht eine Gumie aus. Denn das macht eine Gumbie aus... Trio: Doch .... wenn des Tages Mühen und Plagen getan, für die Gumbie fängt dann ihre Arbeit erst an. Sie findet Kakerlaken Gumbie: ganz einfach greulich, Trio: mit Beschäftigung Gumbie: wären sie nicht so abscheulich. Trio: Und da gründet sie fix aus der unnützen Schar einen Pfadfindertrupp mit Manieren sogar. Gumbie: Denn ein richtiges Ziel kann nur gut für sie sein! Trio: Und nun führt sie die Käferparade schnell ein. Gumbie: Hoch, hoch ! Achtung ! Alle: For she's a jolly good fellow Gumbie: LOS! Category:Musical Numbers